Adventures in Time and Space
Adventures in Time and Space is an anthology containing over 60 excerpts from Star Trek fiction from various sources. Description :Stardate 1999. To commemorate twenty years of thrilling ''Star Trek novels, Pocket Books is proud to present a one-of-a-kind tribute volume highlighting the most unforgettable moments from a generation of bold explorations by some of the most imaginative science fiction authors of our time!'' :Selected by an expert ''Star Trek fan, Star Trek: Adventures In Time and Space contains page after page of terrific Star Trek moments. Over the course of two decades, Pocket Books has published hundreds of fantastic adventures set in the astounding universes of Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. Here is the crème de la crème of Starfleet's literary voyages: the most dramatic confrontations, the strangest aliens, the most deadly perils that ever tested Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway, and their valiant crews.'' :Journey backwards through time to sample the best the future has to offer! :Special bonus feature: The ''Star Trek Novel Chronology, showing where each book falls in the grand Star Trek saga–''because readers demanded it!'' Excerpts ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' * The Abode of Life * The Ashes of Eden * Assignment: Eternity * Best Destiny * The Captain's Daughter * Deep Domain * The Disinherited * * Dreams of the Raven * The Entropy Effect * The Final Reflection * First Frontier * First Strike * The Kobayashi Maru * The Lost Years * * * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Mudd in Your Eye * My Enemy, My Ally * The Pandora Principle * The Patrian Transgression * * A Private Anecdote * The Rings of Tautee * * Shadows on the Sun * Spock's World * The Tears of the Singers * Time for Yesterday * Treaty's Law * Uhura's Song * * The Wounded Sky * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * Ancient Blood * The Children of Hamlin * * The Devil's Heart * Dujonian's Hoard * * * * Q-in-Law * Q-Squared * The Romulan Prize * The Romulan Stratagem * Triangle: Imzadi II * Tunnel Through the Stars * Unification ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * The 34th Rule * Fallen Heroes * Far Beyond the Stars * Legends of the Ferengi * Objective: Bajor * Time's Enemy * Warchild ''Star Trek: Voyager'' * The Escape * Mosaic * Pathways * A Ribbon for Rosie * Other * Martyr * Once Burned * Q's Guide to the Continuum Appendices Background information *Mary Taylor commented "The lack of ''Voyager books is not commentary on the quality - I think Christie Golden is the best writer, it's just a matter of there being fewer Voyager books than there are others. There's not that many DS9 books either, although the DS9 books that I include I think are absolutely stunning books''". http://www.littlereview.com/getcritical/tvbooks/taylor.htm * Adventures in Time and Space contains the first edition of the Pocket Books Timeline, which is complete up to November 1998. * As well as an excerpt from the novelization, the entirety of Steven Barnes' authors note from Far Beyond the Stars is included. External link * category:books category:anthologies